


Dear Baby

by cutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie/pseuds/cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma writes a letter to her baby while she is pregnant with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Baby

Dear New Baby, **  
**

Hello! This is your mommy writing to you. Your Daddy (who is Captain Hook, by the way.) insisted I write this letter to you. He saw it on pintrest and he was bothering me about it for months _‘Swan, you must! how sweet for our little jones to have this wonderful work from her big swan’_. So here I am. Sorry if it isn’t much. I can’t believe I just apologized to a baby. It feels so weird to say that. A baby. My baby. Yes, tiny human I am your mother. I am also Henry’s mother, but I didn’t take care of him as a baby, Regina did. Now I am going to have to figure out how to change diapers, but I do have the all nighter thing down packed. I was a bail bondsperson a very long time ago.

I am very excited to meet you little one. Your Dad insists you're going to be a girl, but I think your going to be a boy. I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl or anything in between! The only thing I can ask for is for you to be healthy and happy. So, because of this gender dispute your Dad and I have not made a nursery for you yet! Looks like you’re going to have to sleep on the floor. Just like your Dad. He won’t let me even buy a crib? “ _Swan, we have to wait! What if you buy her a boy bed!”_

I’m kidding about the floor thing by the way, you don’t have to sleep on it! There will be plenty of room in my bed now that your dad is sleeping on the floor.

Speaking of who, your dad loves you very much. I think he loves you more than me. Thats a whole lot! He talks about you all the time. About your smile, what colour hair you will have, eyes, if you will be a pirate or a princess, and if you will fight your brother when you are older. I think you will. By the amount of times you kick me a day, I don’t see you not fighting for what’s right. You get that from both of your parents. You are going to be a fun teenager to parent.

Killian also talks about you having magic. Regina says you might, which is scary and exciting at the same time. I don’t know how to help you with magic but your Dad and I will always be there for you. One thing our family is really good at is never leaving anyone behind. We may be a band of outcasts, but together, little baby, we are stronger than anything else. Nobody will hurt you if your Dad and I have anything to say about it. I am sorry to say but if a magic curse were to come and the only way to save everyone was to separate, you are getting cursed. Your Dad and I already decided on this. I did not jinx this, but just in case EMMA YOU’RE CURSED!

You just kicked me again and I feel like thats you telling me i’m being silly. Mommy usually doesn’t act like this, but love changes a person. And, don’t tell your dad, I love you and Henry more than anyone in every universe, realm, and whatever else is out there. Your dad is a close third. Second is grilled cheese.

I joke about it a lot, but I do love your Dad very much. You can say I love him truly. Ha!

Baby, you have no idea what a blessing your Dad is to me. While I will not scar you with every detail of the process of how you came to be, for I am sure you will be exposed to a little snippet at some point of your very long life, I will let you in on a little secret. You see, your mommy was scared to have a baby and your daddy wanted you so much, but he waited for me to be ready. Just like he waited for me to love him, to marry him, to accept love into me life. Your Daddy is very patient, which will come in handy for you too some day. And when mommy found out she was pregnant we cried a lot. Your Dad came home and I was sitting on the bathroom floor crying into the stick and he was so scared at first, but when I told him he started crying with me and we started hugging and kissing. 

We are so happy to see our love in the features of your face and we can’t wait to tell you our love story, I would tell you it now but it is too important to be told through a silly letter.

We are so lucky for you. See you soon.

Your Mommy,

Emma Swan-Jones.

P.S.  vomit  on your Dad instead of me.  _Please._  I am begging you. 


End file.
